Fall of Seattle (One Year War)
The Fall of Seattle was a major Engagement between the Principality of Zeon and Earth Federation in the One Year War, during the Principality of Zeon's Earth Invasion, in march of UC 0079. The Battle ended in Principality victory which fighting would forever scar the City of Seattle rendering it uninhabitable. The City fell under Zeon occupation after 2 and a half days of warfare. The City was eventually liberated on the final month of the War in December of UC 0079, during the Battle of A Baoa Qu. History 'Fall of Seattle' During the One Year War the city was captured almost immediately by the 2nd Terrestrial Mobile Division during Zeon's Earth Drop operations, with Heirshy mostly supporting the assault on the ground. As such, the city was left in ruins and was abandoned, mostly from enormous amounts of fighting that plagued the entire region into chaos, as Heirshy led the Principality of Zeon into the heart of the city, the remaining Federation forces made a valiant stand, which deteriorated most of the center of the city, to the point of it eventually becoming a future No Man's Land. The Federation, despite not containing Mobile Suits at the time, were able to encounter and push back one section of Seattle, that was being attacked by Zeon Infantry and tanks, but the sudden arrival of Zaku I's and Zaku II's eventually forced the Federation ground counter attack, and forced the Federals back. The Earth Federation had little time to mobilize for a defense and were already losing ground to the Zeon Invaders, despite the heroic stand that was being fought in the heart of the city, that was being led by Earth Federation Lieutenant Tomoyuki Toja, but by the morning of March 12th, the city was eventually overrun completely. With more Infantry and ground battle battalions, the Earth Federation were easily outnumbered in other sections of the city. By 2 and a half days the Earth Federation, were forced to evacuate the city in order to reserve their forces. However although 88 percent of the Federal forces had managed to escape the city 20-23 Percent remained behind in order to continue battle for control of the city. Despite an 8 month Stalemate, between both factions due to loss of the human population and multiple good soldiers dead, fighting would continued for 8 months throughout the Stalemate lasting from the first half of the war to the second half, until the cities liberation in December. 'Zeon Occupation' Though the City had been secured, the Earth Federation continued to conduct guerilla war tactics against Zeon in both mobile suits and ground troopers alike using most of the ruins to screen they're movements. These engagements would soon lead to massive shoot outs in the ruins, between the Earth Federation and Principality of Zeon. Heirshy himself was often sent to the city to restore order, in order to help bring down the Insurgency, although he had succeeded the Earth Federation had secretly opened up a pathway in Seattle in order to move Transports through, this issue would once again request Heirshy to return to Seattle along side multiple Zeon allies in an attempt to search the city ruins and destroy the Media Transport system. While searching the city, Heirshy and much of Haro Battalion had managed to destroy several Earth Federation forces who were still in hiding withing the ruins, but the sounds of battle would eventually alert Earth Federation command who instead began to rush supplies through the city over the No Mans Sector, unfortunately William Rin, the 39th Zeonic Drop Troopers caught win of the Federation air waves, and reported it to Heirshy. Heirhsy arrived with Haro Battalion in the No Man's Land and surprised the Media Supply transports and shot them down. After this ambush, The Earth Federation leaders abandoned Seattle permanently, leaving only 29-56 Federal Mobile suits left in the city still fighting the Zeon Occupation. Aftermath 'Death of Garma Zabi' In the second half of the war Seattle became the site of a small but important battle. The Federation ship White Base was attempting to escape North America. Trying to prevent the ship from escaping into Federation controlled territory; Garma Zabi flew in from New York to personally destroy the ship. The White Base took temporary refuge in the ruins of an abandoned sports dome that was likely either the Kingdome or possible the nearby Tacoma Dome (which lies in the greater Seattle area). In an effort to flush out the White Base into the open Garma ordered his Gaw attack fleet to carpet bomb the city. After the effort failed several Zakus under the command of Char Aznable were sent into Seattle to find the ship. The Gundam is sent out to lure the Zakus away from White Base and therefore misform the fleet of the ship's true location. New Harrison who had returned as well this time with Char in search of the Trojan Horse began to attack Earth Federation Mobile suits in the city. Heirshy was eventually separated from Char, but found the Trojan Horse hidden in the ruins, fron there he engaged with Kai in Battle, who at first was losing his engagement against the Zeon Mascot, but was reinforced by Amuro and Ryugian arriving from the West. Char realizes this but seeing his chance to finally exact revenge on the Zabi family, he misinforms Garma of the White Base's true location and leads him straight into the trap. White Base's near-endless and brutal attack on Garma's Gaw Fleet is swift and relentless, taking a shocked Garma completely by surprise. Desperate and enraged, Garma takes control of his ships helm and attempts a kamikaze run against White Base. However the White Base shoots down Garma before he even got close, with Heirshy watching from in front of the Trojan horse in despair. Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:One Year War Category:UC 0079 Category:One Year War Engagements